


1. Hair Dye

by Inked_Eyes



Series: Adventures of My Chem. Tour [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Hair Dye, M/M, Tour Bus, hair dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inked_Eyes/pseuds/Inked_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is dying his hair red and black. And Toro decides he wants to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hair Dye

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I'm a new writter and this is my first story just to get the hang of it. There will be five or four of these little mini stories in the series. Enjoy. Gerard and Ray have Awesome hair as ya all know :D

Tour Bus  
10:00am , Around the US (Lol)

Gerard was hanging in the bathroom. Like I know that's normal , but he's been in there like all morning and it puzzles me. 

Im on the couch fiddling with some cracker wrapper from which came from my snack that I devoured 

I gazed across at Mikey who was peaceful in his zone on the floor under the cupboards, he was listening to his iPod, not noting my confusion about Gerard and his new interest in the bathroom

"Mikey?"

Nothing. I sighed and reached out to poke his arm. Mikey toke out his earphone and gave me the quizzical brow from under his glasses

"Why has Gerard been in the bathroom all morning? I'm kinda worried bout him" I asked

"I dunno what he does. Some cosmetic experiment was the last thing that toke him hours in the bathroom. Could be something equally as horrific" he shrugged and went back to music

Mikey hated getting ready with other people around him where as Frank and Gerard would run around the whole bus trying things on and like half stripping in the bunks because they couldn't take turns in the goddamn bathroom

I rolled my eyes and made my way to the bathroom door. I knocked and listned to the crashes and rustling 

I smirked when Gerard opened the door to reveal he was dying his hair. Well obviously because of the odd wet ends that were coming in different colors and the towels around the floor and his shoulders

"Sup Ray" he smiled

"Gee I just wondered what you were doing you've been in there for like, the whole morning" I rubbed my shoulders and crammed my neck to look at him

"Come on in. I'll straighten yours" he laughed and I joined him

"Nah. I don't do fun dress up" I frowned

In reality I wanted to parade around with Gerard and Frank, stripping in the bunks and trying on different make ups and clothes. I strangely wanted this...

"Ahh, we can get something different. How about like make up, just to have some fun with today" he laughed

my eyes bugged out and I couldn't think of anything to say. Sure that sounded fun but-

"Or you could help brush and take my hair down?" He smiled at me bearing his tiny teeth and I just couldn't refuse

"Sure" I whispered not sure why I was so eager, unraveling the towel around Gerard s hair careful not to get the strands caught

Gerard hummed as I combed the red and black locks, gently with a comb. I really liked brushing Gerard s hair, ok it was wonderful I had to admit. His locks were so soft and long... Beautiful

"Thanks Ray" he smiled and crossesd his arms and smirked "your turn" Was not what I expected him to say next 

"Uhhh" I stammered

Gerard and Mikey rolled their eyes in unison before Gerard grabbed some nail polish

"Try this" Gerard recommend before applying the sticky black polish to my stubby worn nails

"Wanna dye hair too?"

"Hell no. I like my red afro" I replied and we nodded together

Once complete I regretted it... but spending time with Gerard was worth anything. Even straightening my hair which the little Shit got away with doing eventually... 

End

**Author's Note:**

> :) Check out more of my stuff. Thank you for reading , it makes me happy


End file.
